Butterfly Kisses
by Xisherlis
Summary: Three years after Molly helps Sherlock from his 'suicide'. He finally accept that he has feelings for a certain pathologist but he may just be a tad too late now that she's happy without his affection towards her.
1. Chapter 1

Butterfly Kissis

Chapter 1

Author's Note:

* * *

Hi everyone! So this is my first Sherlolly story. I really wanted this to be a oneshot but it kinda got long so I'll post this as a two parter. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Sherlock was suppose to be gone by now. At least that was the plan, but instead she finds him sleeping on her bed after a long, _long_ day at Bart's. "I thought you were suppose to be on a plane right now." Molly whispered.

"There's been a delay." Sherlock said tiredly. Molly nodded and left him alone.

"There's a guest bedroom you can use." Molly said after her shower.

"I know." Molly fidgeted with her pajamas. "It's not nearly as comfortable as your bed though. " He finished.

"I see." She said. "Will you still be here tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure."

"Alright then. Good night then." Molly turned the lights off.

"There's no reason we both can't share the bed Molly." Sherlock's musky voice sent shivers down Molly's back.

"No. It's all right. I'll take the spare bedroom. It's warmer in there." She lied.

"Get into bed Molly." Sherlock demanded and lifted the covers for her. And just like that she closed the door and lay in bed with him.

* * *

She couldn't sleep. It was almost 3 in the morning and even though she's been working till midnight, she couldn't fall asleep. One problem was that she was afraid for her life. She was afraid for her friends' lives. She was afraid for Sherlock. And the other problem was that Sherlock was sleeping in her bed, merely inches away from her with his arm draped around her waist. She wasn't sure if she'd ever get a chance to see his beautiful face again. She traced her fingers on every contour of his face and memorized the feeling of his hand rested behind her. "I love you, Sherlock." She whispered to no one in particular. "I'll always love you." She slowly leaned into him and gave him the lightest touch of lips against his. And she couldn't help but leaving butterfly kisses on his eyelids and cheeks hand fingertips.

It was nearly four in the morning before Molly fell asleep.

* * *

They were in a meadow. Surrounded by nothing but the blue sky and the green of nature.

Molly wasn't very fond of flowers or gardens, but she found this place rather calming. There was nothing to distract her from except for a figure lying on the grass next to her. She knew who the figure what. She'd dreamt about him numerous times. But this time was different.

This time, he was sad.

Molly could feel the tears from his eyes as she consoled the detective—telling him there was nothing to be afraid of. That there's nothing she wouldn't do for him. "Wait for me." he begged over and over and over.

And all she'll say is "I'll wait for you," over and over and over.

* * *

Three years later

* * *

Things between Molly and Sherlock didn't go back to the way they were. And actually Sherlock wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. After all, Molly's failed engagement meant she spent more time at Bart's, where he spent most of his time anyways, and on the other hand; she spent all of her time with Sherlock walking on eggshells. And for a while Sherlock didn't mind—it was classic Molly—to be awkward around him. But it's been about three months since their last _meaningful_ conversation—how could they forget? She slapped him three times that day. And it wasn't until today that he finally asked her about it.

* * *

She was always at Bart's before he was. And just to butter her up, he brought her a cup of coffee from a little café he knows she loves.

"Morning Dr. Hooper." Sherlock said as he handed her a cup of coffee. She didn't even seem to notice the two cups of coffee as she gave him a week smile before passing him.

"Can't stay long today Sherlock, what do you want?" she said with her back to him. Her tone wasn't pleasing but she was in a hurry.

"You think I want something from you?" Sherlock asked incredibly.

"Of course you want something from me." Molly turned around and gave him a little chuckle. "You brought a cup of coffee for me and from my favorite café, none the less. But you already knew that didn't you?" Sherlock looked at his hand and involuntary blushed. Since when did _Sherlock_ become so transparent? "So of course you're here to ask something from me. So what is it? I told you I can't stay long."

"I just want to know if _we_ are okay."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Molly said with a straight face.

"Molly, I can't help but notice that you're different around me—now."

"Well of course, we're different now, but that doesn't mean we're not on good terms."

"What happened then? I don't understand how _we_ are different now. If anything, _you're_ different now."

"You wouldn't understand Sherlock, you've never been in love and I don't expect you to either. It's ok. We're _fine_." She said reassuring him with a pat on his arm.

"You were in love with me?"

"You had to have known that." Sherlock slowly nodded.

"I am sorry-"

"Don't be." She said a little too cheerful. "I never really had a chance did I?" Sherlock just stood there looking at her sad eyes and her forced smile. When he didn't answer she stood on her toes and gave him a small kiss on his cheeks before taking the coffee he brought for her and headed for the door. "I'll see you in a week. And stay out of my flat!" she instructed as she walked out of the lab.

By the time Sherlock had it in him to comprehend what had just happened Molly was gone.

* * *

"Had a fight with Molly did you?" John said as soon as Sherlock walked in the door.

"No. Quite the opposite." Sherlock said slowly.

"What do you mean? You guys made up? Geez it's about time! That Molly Hooper is a saint for tolerating you. You know I was wondering when you two would go public with your relationship." John smirked.

"You thought Molly and I were in a relationship?" Sherlock questioned.

"Well of course. You went to Bart's every day. I figured you and Molly was hooking up. Are you not?"

"I don't go everyday!"

"Sure, that's the problem right now." John said sarcastically. "Well what's wrong then? Did you say something to her Sherlock?"

"She is going to be gone for a week. Visiting her family, apparently."

"Her family? She doesn't have a family. She only had her dad and he passed away before coming to Bart's, remember?" Sherlock looked at him confusingly. "So then why would Molly tell you she's off to see visit her family?"

"She has relatives. Maybe she's visiting them."

"Or," John paused to make sure he was really listening to him. "She's visiting that Colin guy—Dr. Morgan. They had been going out for a while now."

"_If_ she was visiting Colin, why would she lie to me?"

"Oh please. Sherlock, you've sabotage her dates for the last 3 month. I'm sure she just wants a nice getaway with this guy without you having to interrupt her." John peered over and saw a very confused Sherlock. "You know I'm right!" John said as Sherlock retreated to his room sulking.

* * *

Sherlock picked the lock from the window of Molly's flat and crawled into her quite bedroom. Toby was gone now. He passed away a few months ago. Sherlock opened the doors of her closet and saw that her favorite dress was gone along with her favorite heels.

_So they went to somewhere nice. _

Upon more sneaking, he found that her swimsuit was gone along with the box of condoms he knows she keeps in her night table. He slammed the drawer and exited the way he came back.

* * *

Exactly a week later Sherlock walked into Bart's and finding Colin standing a little too close to Molly.

"Good, you're back." Sherlock said as he sat in his usual spot. "How was _seeing your family?_."

"Great!" Molly lied.

"So you went and visited your family then?" Sherlock questioned.

"That's what I told you, isn't it?" Molly fired back with a smile very much like Mycroft's.

"You lied. You didn't go visit your family. You spent the week shagging this guy." Sherlock said a bit too vile and Colin choked on his coffee while Molly smirked.

"And I told you to stay out of my flat." she countered.

"I didn't go—"

"You left my closet door open." Molly said. Sherlock kicked himself. How could he have forgotten?

"Fine. I did go into your flat. So it's true then? You spend the week with Dr. Morgan?" Sherlock nodded to Colin.

"Should I leave?" Colin whispered to Molly.

"I spent the week with Mary Watson." Molly said proudly. "We needed some time away from you detectives." Without instructions Colin slowly began to back out of the room.

"Then why was your box of condoms gone?" Sherlock asked.

"Threw them out a while back. Toby got into them and ruined all of the packets."

"Your dresses were also missing."

"Mary and I went dancing and scouting for _normal_ men." Every question Sherlock threw at her she answered without a beat and it surprised him as much as aroused his curiosity for her.

"Then why would John have suggested that you were out with _Colin_ then?"

"You'd have to ask him. But I guess he was just testing out his theory."

"What theory?"

"That you're in love with me." She joked. Molly knows of Mary's and John's hopeless dreams of getting Sherlock and herself together. When Sherlock didn't answer, she continued. "It's true isn't it? You love me?" Molly cocked her head. "You were so quick to find some truth in my relationship with Colin! You're jealous!" Molly laughed.

"I'm not."

"Not in love with me or not jealous?" she questioned still with a mocking smile. He crossed the room angered and embarrassed.

"Neither." He said before pulling her into a heated kiss.

* * *

Please stay tuned for the second and final part. Reviews and comments are welcome


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 of Butterfly Kisses

* * *

Molly trotted down to the cafeteria with her face as red as a tomato. "Hey you ok?" Colin asked seeing her flush face.

"Let's go Colin, wouldn't want to keep D.I Lestrade waiting for you." She said a bit too quick.

"Wait—but Mr. Holmes," he said pointing to Sherlock with an equally flushed face and a cheek that's redder than the other. Colin looked at Molly's hand and while her hands were usual steady, it was now trembling and fisted. "Molly, what's wrong? Did he do something to you?"

"It's fine, let's just go." They hailed a cab quickly and left with Sherlock rubbing his cheek.

* * *

She didn't pull back right away. She was still trying to figure what happened and why Sherlock had her pushed up against him. It was only when she couldn't breath that she pulled away from a greedy Sherlock and slapped him across the face. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Molly asked.

"Proving a point." Sherlock said rubbing his cheek.

"What? What is there to prove?"

"That you, Miss Hooper, are very much still in love with me."

"No." She huffed out. "No, I'm not."

"Now that's hardly convincing, Molly." Sherlock said and pulled her against him again. "I'd suggest breaking it off with Colin. I think we'd be seeing more of each other." he whispered running the back of his hand on her soft cheeks.

" Stop." She whimpered. "Just…stop." Molly pulled away and Sherlock's arms fell to his side. "I've always put you first over everything, and I was ok with that. And for the longest time I've hoped that maybe one day you'll find it in you to love me like I loved you. But I've finally convinced myself that I will never be worth much to you. And I'm at peace with that. So don't…_break_ me again. Don't make me think that I matter to you when clearly I don't. I can't keep breaking, Sherlock." She wiped the tears on her face quickly.

"Molly, you've always were special to me—"

"No." She interrupted. "Just stay away from me Sherlock." She finished before running through the doors.

* * *

"Why would Mr. Holmes think we were together?" Colin asked.

"Who knows that goes on in that brain of his." Molly answered.

"You sure you're alright?" Colin asked after moments of silence. Molly turned to him and the tears came down. She leaned on to his shoulders and wept quietly.

* * *

"I've been told that you wish to resign your position at Saint Bartholomew's Hospital, Dr. Hooper." Molly nervously sat in a leather chair seated across from the big desk of Mycroft Holmes. It didn't occur to her how different she was with both brothers. With Sherlock, she'd learn to stand up to him, but with Mycroft, she'd avoid him at all cost if she could.

"Dr. Morgan has offered me a position in Cardiff. It's a great opportunity and—"

"A reason to avoid my brother?"

"No. Of course not." Molly trembled.

"Contrary to what you may think, Dr. Hooper, but I know my brother; and not once have I've seen my brother so...human. And I believe you know the reason for that."

"Sherlock Holmes is responsible for his actions. If he is any more human, like you say, it has nothing to do with me. "

"Now we both know that's not true." Molly glared at the elder Holmes. "That night of the fall, after you finished _Sherlock's_ autopsy, what happened?" Molly blushed at what he was getting at. "He came by your flat, didn't he? In fact he stayed with you in your bed even though you had a separate bedroom. And although nothing _really_ happened between the two of you, I'd never seen Sherlock so afraid. So afraid to lose you, Molly." Mycroft stared at an unstable Molly balling her fists. "You knew that when you agreed to help him with suicide thought-that you were ready to risk your life, your job, and your friends for him. Of course Sherlock must have known he was risking your life at the moment as well, but that night-he doubted himself for the first time. He doubted if he did the right thing, asking for your help." There was a moment of silence. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Sherlock Holmes is responsible for his actions." She repeated.

"And so should you." Mycroft's television turned on and on the screen there appeared a stilled Sherlock staring at his wall. "Do you remember what you told Sherlock that night?"

"You and your brother have to stop invading my privacy." Molly mumbled.

"You told him you loved him. And that you'd wait for him."

"No! I didn't—I never said—"

"I've got video footage, Dr. Hooper. " Mycroft said as he turned on another screen of his with video footage of Molly and Sherlock lying in bed. The time on the footage read 3:08 a.m. The date corresponded to three years earlier—the night of Sherlock's apparent suicide. Molly's cheeks were flushed as she watched herself kissing an unconscious Sherlock and playing with his curls.

"Alright. I remember what I said! And if you seen this you'd also seen that I never said I'd wait-" Mycroft had fast forward the video until the time read 5:48a.m. Molly's eyebrows furrowed as she watched the screen play a memory she didn't know exited.

* * *

Sherlock slowly opened his eyes as soon as he was sure Molly fell asleep. He could still feel the warmth of her kisses and the tingle she left trailing her fingers onto his face.

In mist of all of the havoc of catching the other half of Moriarty's men, he found a way to be calm and the reason for it was lightly snoring in front of him. He can feel himself being hypnotized by her breathing. His fingers involuntarily had been busy drawing on her back and his eyes had been memorizing her face –feature for feature.

He wanted to make sure he saw something beautiful before he died.

His soft movements must had woken her up because he didn't realize she had her eyes open until he felt droplets of water on his fingers still trailing light touches on her face.

She gave him a smile—reassuring that everything would be fine. Either wanted the nigh to end but the sun was peeking through the windows told him that he needed to get going. "Wait for me." He begged. Sherlock didn't notice how she flinch in surprise or that her eyes had widened and another tear fell. "Wait for me." he begged again. Tear after tear he'd desperately whisper to her until she wiped her tears away.

"I'll wait for you."

* * *

"I don't even remember that." Molly defended as Mycroft switch off the tv screen. The image of her crying in bed with Sherlock was burned in her mind. She had just witness a memory she thought didn't exist.

"You promised you'd wait for him, Dr. Hooper." Mycroft said in a threatening voice. "And you saw that Sherlock wouldn't leave your side until you answered. If you say that Sherlock should take responsibility for his actions, then you should as well. After all, we've never known Dr. Molly Hooper, St. Bart's finest pathologist and Sherlock's _home away from home_, to go back on her word."

Mycroft nodded to the other screen of Sherlock sitting in his flat staring at nothing really. "He's been like that for almost two days now." Molly's frightfully looked at the screen. "He hasn't spoken, eaten or slept. Even now he's experiencing the most human reaction I've ever seen him, but now, he is essentially," Her eyes wondered off to a terrified Mycroft, "broken. And you're the only one that can fix him."

* * *

"Hi." Molly said making her way through the doors of 221B. Just the sound of her voice manages to evoke some kind of emotion from Sherlock. She kneeled in front of him taking his temperature with the back of her hand. "I had a talk with Mycroft." She said.

"You're here." Sherlock said hoarsely. "What are you doing here?"

"You don't want me here?" She asked disappointed. Sherlock didn't answer. "It's alright. I wont' stay long. " She moved to stand up. "I just wanted to say that I am sorry." She clutched her jacket a little tighter. "And I wanted to tell you goodbye." She waited for him to say something. "I'm moving to Cardiff with Colin soon. I just—" his sudden movement scared her into a stuttered speech. "I—I wa-wanted to tell you to be s—safe and to-."

"Are you moving away because of me?" Molly sighed.

"Of course not, I—"

"Liar." Sherlock said under his breath.

"Fine." She admitted. "I'm am moving because of you. I'm moving because after all these years I'm still willing to risk my life for you. Because I'm still in love with you. And because I can't live this life where you will one day be the death of me, because I let you. It's suicide." Sherlock made his way closer to her. "Don't." She said sternly as he bent down to her face. He stopped and hovered over a trembling Molly. "You've broken me, Sherlock."

"And you've broken me." They stared at each other for a moment.

"What do you want me to do?" Molly asked tearfully. "Everything I've done was to protect us from breaking." He didn't answer, only carefully-_carefully_ giving her butterfly kisses on her forehead and making is way down her face.

Molly gasped at the light touches and her fingers came to wrap around his as they were cradling her face. He could feel himself loosing control and the kisses grew in forcefulness, as he pressed closer to her lips. But it all ended too soon when Molly pushed him away.

"You can't just kiss me and make it all better, Sherlock." She angrily sobbed.

"You said you'd wait for me." He placed his hands on her cheeks again—Molly trying harder to hide her sobbing face. "And you did, didn't you?" his hands angling her face to look at him. "You did wait for me. Just like now."

"I thought—"Molly whimpered. "That you no longer needed me. Three years ago you came back from the dead and everything changed. The way you treated John, the way you treated Greg, and Mrs. Hudson. But me? You never gave me a second look. Just like before." her voice faltered at the end. "So I figured it was time to let go. I spent the following years erasing you from my memories, but it didn't work." She admitted. "And I guess I just thought that night we spent together was just a dream. If it wasn't for Mycroft replaying that night to me, I probably wouldn't even be here." She moved her small hand to cradle his face this time. "I still love you Sherlock, but I can't let you hurt me again. I know that one day you'll wake up and find me boring and you'll want to leave me. So I can't have you love me." She begged. "Because one day you'll stop and I won't be able to live with it."

"You think you don't deserve me. But you're wrong. _I_ don't deserve _you_. I don't deserve anyone who loves me _half_ as much as you do." She could tell he was agitated now. "And you don't think I can love? Well I can. _You_ taught me how. And if I have to prove to you that I love you more with everyday that passes by then, I'd spend the rest of my life proving it to you." Sherlock huffed.

"so what do you want me to do then?" She asked again.

"I want you to let me love you." Molly hung her head.

She started to shake her head, refusing.

"It's the only way to fix ourselves." he promised.

"No more being broken?" she asked.

"No more being broken." He answered with a smile and hugged her tightly.

* * *

Sherlock came out of the shower looking a thousand times better. "What are you going to tell Colin?" he asked as he walked towards a tired Molly.

"Tell him what?" Molly asked. Sherlock looked at her confusingly then chuckled.

"You weren't going out with him were you?" Molly smiled.

"Colin is a distant relative of mine, and he's engaged. He's getting married in a couple of days. He came into town for a case and I guess he just got caught up with Greg. About a week ago his department had an opening and he suggested I applied for it. I was going to go in for an interview in a couple of days—that and for his wedding."

Sherlock sat down next to her on his bed. She could tell he was as tired as she felt if not more so. "Get some sleep." she said.

"Stay with me." he said tiredly.

"I can't. I've got to finish packing for the wedding and for the interview."

"Stay here in London with me." He clarified. "There's no need for an interview, right? You're the best pathologist any one of us had ever worked with and you like it here."

"I've already made the appointment and I've got to go for Colin's wedding anyways. Besides this new job could be good. " Sherlock nodded and laid in bed pulling her with him.

She couldn't help but feel like they were back in her dreams. She sat back up and lifted the blanket over him. "You should really get some sleep." He lifted the blanket for her.

"Get in."

"I have to finish packing." She reminded him.

"I'll help you pack tomorrow."

"We only just started this new relationship and I'm not sure I want you to see my knickers yet."

"Please?" Molly sighed in defeat and took off her jacket and sweater. She didn't miss the smile on his face as she undressed. "There's an extra set of pajamas in the bathroom for you."

"And a toothbrush?"

"And a toothbrush."

By the time Molly emerged from the bathroom in his pajamas he was already asleep. Or she thought he was. "Stop staring and get into bed. You need as much sleep as I do." He said without opening his eyes. She slowly got into the bed and as soon as all of her weight was rested upon the mattress Sherlock swiftly leaned over her and wrapped her up in his arms. "You _want_ to stay, don't you?" He asked. She turned to face him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek for reassurance.

"I do." He smiled in the dark and shortly fell asleep. It didn't take long before she followed suit.

* * *

She woke up to a detective staring her down. "Why are you up so early?" She rubbed the sleep in her eyes. She glanced at his clock and it read 7:30 a.m.

"I wanted to make sure you were still here when I woke up. I realize you have a busy day ahead of you and I wanted to make sure you said good-bye before you left. "

"I'm not going to leave until tomorrow." she said sitting up.

"But you'll be busy up till then." she nodded in agreement. Moments of silence passed by and she recognized the sadness in his face.

"Come with me." She offered.

"What?"

"Come to the wedding with me. You can be my date."

"You want me to come with you and introduce us as a _thing_?" he asked excitedly.

"Well aren't we?" she asked sadly.

"Actually I'm certain that I want you to introduce me as your husband." Molly flinched.

"What?" she asked.

"Marry me."

"Sherlock are you feeling alright?" she said after a while of silence. Sherlock turned around and reached for a small jewelry box in his nightstand drawer.

"I had this ever since the fall." He opened the box and showed her the elegant ring he had picked out three years ago.

"Oh god, Sherlock. What are you doing?"

"I'm asking you to marry me."

"Sherlock we can't—we-"

"I promised you no more being broken, and to prove to you that I'll love you more and more each day. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you like how you've always loved me. Isn't that what you want?"

"Are you sure you want _me_?" Molly asked nervously.

"I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't." She stared at the ring a little longer, sitting on edge.

"Marry me, Molly." he said softly. She looked back at him and gave him a little smile.

"Okay."

He swooped her up into his arms and held each other tightly. No words needed to be exchanged between the two to understand how ecstatic they were. They stayed in bed for another hour before Molly had to get up and leave. And as soon as she did his phone ranged and on the screens read a message of Mycroft.

_Congratulations, brother mine. Mummy would be please with your choice of wife to be._

Sherlock grinned.

He couldn't have agreed more.

* * *

Epilogue:

* * *

He stood at the alter trying to keep calm. He had told her to meet him at City hall for lunch 15 minutes ago but she wasn't there yet.

"She should be here." Sherlock noticed pacing back and forth.

"She'll be here, Sherlock. It's lunchtime, there's traffic. She's just running late." Mummy Holmes said. Sherlock glanced at his watch again.

"Mycroft, I want every man you have to look for her. " Sherlock demanded.

"Sorry I'm late!" Molly yelled from the end of the hall.

"Look at that, Sherlock. You _almost_ overreacted." Mycroft sarcastically said. "Well let's get to it then." Molly looked around finding Sherlock's parents and Mary and John and little baby Watson and Greg Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson sitting on the benches across from Mycroft.

"Mr. and Mrs. Holmes! I didn't realize you were back in town. Should have called I would have came and pick you guys up."

"Don't worry about it dear. Sherlock wanted to surprise you." Mother Holmes said

"What's going on?" Molly asked looking at John and Mary.

"We are getting married. You said you didn't want a big wedding. So here we are. Just in city hall with our friends and family—just like how you wanted." Molly giggled.

"I can't believe you did this." Molly said kissing him.

"Alright you two! Save that for later." Mycroft nudged Sherlock's shoulders. "Shall I begin?"

They nodded and Mycroft looked upon the small audience. "We are gathered here today to join the union of Sherlock Williams Holmes and Molly Ann Hooper. What we call love is-"

"Will you just skip to the 'I do's'?" Sherlock impatiently said. Mycroft eyed him dangerously but agreed.

"Do you Sherlock, take Molly to be your lawfully wedded wife? To promise to love, honor, and cherish in sickness and in health? Till death do you part? "

"I do." Molly smiled even wider as Sherlock fished the ring out of his pocket. John managed to aw-ed out loud.

"And do you, Molly, take Sherlock to be your lawfully wedded husband? To promise to love, honor and cherish in sickness and in health? Till death do you part?" Mycroft handed her Sherlock's ring.

"I do." And she placed his ring rightfully on his finger.

"If anyone should oppose to these two being wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Sherlock gazed upon the audience and silently threatened anyone who objects. "I now pronounce you man and wife." Molly looked at her husband dearly, "you may now kiss your wife." Mycroft said quickly before Sherlock jumped on his wife, snogging her perfectly.

The small crowd cheered and whooped. The newly weds didn't notice their guests had slowly been leaving the hall until Molly finally pulled away to breathe.

"It's a shame I have to go back to work." Molly pouted.

"I know, but the next couple of days is reserved for only you and me. Mrs. Hudson, and Mary are throwing a party later for us. I brought you your favorite dress for you so you don't have to worry about going back to your flat to change."

"How thoughtful of you, husband." She said. Giving him a small kiss. Much like the one she gave him a couple of years ago during a certain suicide mission.

"You drive me crazy when you do that." Sherlock said with his head rested upon hers.

"Do what?" She asked kissing him again lightly.

"When you kiss me like that." He grunted.

"You mean my butterfly kisses?" He only pressed her closer and she noticed his breathing had elevated.

"I really wish you didn't have to go back to work."

"Serves you right for marrying me in the middle of the day." She joked.

"I know, shame on me for getting married to this wonderful human being who saved me more times than I can count. And who will love me more than I can love myself. Shame on me. Maybe you can torture me with your butterfly kisses." he suggested.

"Besides, you can't seem to control yourself from my kisses." she teased. "Wouldn't want you to lose control in a place like this." She motioned their surroundings.

"I hate that I can't control myself around you, woman. And I love you so much more because of it."

"I love you too." She said sincerely. "I didn't think I could love you anymore but you just keep proving me wrong."

"And I'll keep proving you wrong, Mrs. Holmes. Until death do us part." She leaned in just hovering over his face before placing small butterfly kisses on the corner of his mouth.

"Till death do us part."

* * *

Author's Note:

First of all, I want to give a special shout out to: _applejack0808, Kathmak, TheHolmesSister, _and _ Guest_ for leaving me comments. It means a lot to me. Secondly, i know that the characters are OOC but this is fan fiction right? Any who, thanks for taking the time to read this story of mine. Feel free to drop some reviews or comments.

Much love,

-Xisherlis


End file.
